ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Merlyn
An expert mercenary and assassin with his bow and arrow, Merlyn hires himself for a hefty fee, working for whatever villains can pay the highest amount. He has battled Green Arrow and Black Canary on several occasions. Biography Early Life Tommy Merlyn was best friends with billionaire playboy Oliver Queen. When Oliver's father had relegated him to clerical work on an oil rig on the Pacific Ocean he turned the rig into a hub for wild parties. At one such party, Oliver had decided to demonstrate his archery to Leena and Tommy. The group of friends were awaiting on a rock star hired by Oliver to play for them. Things got much worse when the helicopter meant to be carrying this rock star turned out to have been commandeered by oil-thieving terrorists. Terrorist Attack Tommy dragged Ollie to safety, leaving Leena outside on the platform. The two of them discovered a wounded crewman, who blamed Oliver for the security breech, as the terrorists commandeered one of the helicopters that was not even supposed to have been there. These terrorists had fixed the platform and several of its occupants including Leena with explosives, holding them hostage until they could siphon millions of dollars worth of crude oil. Tommy and Oliver managed to get past some sentries, and despite his warnings, Ollie went up onto the platform alone, armed with only his longbow, in the hopes of saving Leena. Oliver had a plan. He would take just one shot, through the terrorist leader's wrist, causing him to drop the detonator into the ocean. Unfortunately, on its way down, the detonator bounced against one of the platform's struts, and activated. Leena and everyone around her were obliterated by the explosion. Before Oliver could be caught in the explosion, Tommy leapt out, and thrust them both into the safety of the ocean. Badly burnt, Tommy warned that these would not be the only people that Oliver's recklessness would get killed, before passing out. One year later, a monastery on a pacific island has been caring for a badly burnt coma patient for years. Suddenly, Tommy Merlyn wakes up. Merlyn the Mercenary Years later, Tommy has become the mercenary master archer Merlyn. Killing Mack Morgan before he could give critical intelligence to destroy the reputation of his employer, the King, Merlyn was tasked with bringing King's daughter, Mia Dearden, to him. Thanks to John Diggle's skillful driving, Oliver manages to catch up to Merlyn on top of a monorail train, where he learns that Tommy is nearly a match for him with a bow. When Tommy attempts to attack him at close range, though, he recognizes his opponent as his old friend, Oliver Queen, just as they pass under a tunnel. When Oliver recovers from the quick duck, Tommy is gone. Fortunately, he left Mia behind. Abilities * Archery: Merlyn is one of the greatest archers in the world. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Marksmanship Category:Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains members Category:Serial Killers